


Walking Backwards

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drunk Time Travel, Friendship, Gen, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: After a drinking challenge with Maito Gai, the Rokudaime, Hatake Kakashi, wakes up in the past. But he's not the only one. Can two mismatched friends and rivals prevent the devastating Fourth Ninja War? And can they trust anyone else to help them? Well, they certainly have plenty of time to figure it all out.





	1. Chapter 1

He groaned, his head throbbing horribly. Rolling over, Kakashi thought he should have known better than to indulge in a drinking game with Gai. But there weren’t a whole lot of things that Gai could actually do that they used to anymore. So call it nostalgia, call it a moment of weakness, whatever it was, Kakashi gave in.

Did he win, though? That might be debatable. With a pounding head and a mouth as dry as any desert, he felt the tell-tale sign of one hell of a hangover. Groaning at the thought of the chewing out that Shikamaru was going to give him, if he even made it into the office, Kakashi reluctantly opened his eyes, fully intending on dragging himself to the shower to at least alleviate his headache enough to try to wheedle a medic into healing it, only to freeze.

What the hell? Just how much did he drink last night? That ceiling above him… That wasn’t _his_. Sitting up gingerly, Kakashi noted that he wasn’t in any room he recognised, though there was a sense of familiarity about it. Had he been here before? Just as he started wracking his brain for the possibilities, he glanced down, and saw that his _legs were too short_. What the hell? He scrambled out of the bed, only to stumble at the imbalance of the height and weight he wasn’t used to.

A quick look in the mirror, and he saw a six year old child staring back at him, one he hadn’t seen in _years_. How in the heck had he ended up in the body of his younger self? Was it some kind of ninjutsu? Genjutsu? He hoped so, otherwise he might end up stuck this way, forced through childhood once more, and then… _puberty_.

Looking around, he realised now why the room looked familiar. It was one he hadn’t been in since a little after his father had died. The room, which was in a half traditional, half modern (at the time) styled ryokan, had been his for a few months until a more permanent solution was found. But how…? Was this a genjutsu? Kakashi channelled his chakra, shouted out ‘kai!’ and even jabbed himself with a senbon he found with a supply of his old ninja tools. Right where they should be, too.

But nothing changed. He was still here, in the middle of his old room, now with a stinging in his thigh that seemed to be loudly mocking him for his inability to escape. And his head still hurt. Why in kami did his head hurt? Was this proof that this was some ninjutsu? After all, he couldn’t remember ever having hangover like symptoms at the age he seemed to be.

Letting out a small sigh, Kakashi closed his eyes and thought. What would anyone gain from turning the Hokage into a kid? If it was to destabilise the village and leave it without a leader, then why were his memories still intact? He could still make necessary, adult decision, his mind hadn’t reverted to his child self after all.

Was it an attempt to weaken him, for assassination? Likely, but even at this young age, Kakashi had still been more than capable of defending himself. He’d have difficulty with high levelled shinobi, naturally, but he was confident he could at least hold them off until the alarm could be raised.

Peeking out the window, he checked out what he could of the village. What little he could see with the dismal view looked pre-Pein invasion. It only served to confuse him further. Messing with his physical body was one thing, but messing with the design of the village was another. If it weren’t for his ‘kai’ and senbon in his thigh, he might think he was still in a genjutsu. To be honest, he still might be, so he needed a test… Detail. That was something that was difficult to replicate in a genjutsu, so first things first, he decided to have a shower so that he could go out and actually do that.

The warm water soothed his headache a little, though the throbbing had been subtly subsiding a little after he’d woken. Once clean, he changed into the dark pants and shirt he’d always worn with the arm protectors and straps. This was a style he’d always worn as his ‘ninja’ clothes until he’d joined ANBU, though he hadn’t since then. It was strange to pull on clothing that to him, represented the start of his shinobi career.

So far, Kakashi wasn’t sensing anything off in this possible genjutsu. Everything in the small ryokan was where it should be, nothing was missing or added. The calendar that was up (belonging to the establishment, not Kakashi) said it was February of the year he’d guessed, which was two months after his father’s death. But none of the days were marked off, so he had no idea when in the month it was.

Kakashi was trying to decide on what to do and where to go, when a knock on the door came. He stiffened at the idea of interacting with anyone, though rationally he knew it was inevitable. Still, he steeled himself and went to answer the door.

“Good morning Kakashi-kun!”

The first thing Kakashi even registered was the loud and cheery voice. The second, was that this person was a civilian. And thirdly, he remembered this was the woman who owned the ryokan. Kokawa-san, he had no idea what her given name was, though. The woman, whom he realised was carrying a couple of bags, invited herself in.

“This just came for you from that lovely fellow that Hokage-sama sends over every now and then,” she said. “Some groceries and such, since you always forget to do your own shopping. I added in a few things, I hope you don’t mind. It was all just so… bland!”

Kokawa-san was an incredibly motherly person, though Kakashi had found her presence smothering. He put up with her because he had to, and got out of there as soon as he could. But the person he was now, who he was _supposed_ to be, didn’t see her that way.

“Arigatou,” he said as he followed her through to the kitchen area.

As she put everything away and rattled on about nonsense, Kakashi remembered that her constant chatter was another thing that had annoyed him. He really was a belligerent little shit when he was a kid, something that had only gotten worse as time passed, and only started changing after Obito’s supposed death. The old him would have, and probably did, ignore her, but now, Kakashi listened to what she was saying, even if most of it had nothing to do with him.

It seemed Kokawa-san liked to gossip.

He listened attentively until she was done, then he asked hesitantly, “Er, Kokawa-san, do you know what the date is?”

She looked at him in surprise, then her features softened. “It’s the seventeenth, Kakashi-kun,” she told him. “Remember? You have that meeting with Hokage-sama today.”

The seventeenth? That was when… Looking at the clock, Kakashi saw that it was almost eight.

“Sorry, Kokawa-san,” he said. “I’m gonna be late.”

She smiled. “Well, good luck then,” she said as she made her way out. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

A wave, then she was gone.

Kakashi then headed out as well to go to his meeting with the Hokage. The meeting was about his father’s death, his upcoming chuunin promotion, and the fact that the Sandaime wanted to put him directly under the mentor-ship of a jounin. Minato-sensei, to be exact. He would be apprenticed under the future Yondaime for almost three years, then…

Then Team Minato would be formed.

As Kakashi walked through the streets towards the Hokage tower, he was becoming less and less convinced that this was some elaborate genjutsu. Kokawa-san’s presence had already dispelled the ninjutsu theory, since she was the same as he remembered her. But walking through the streets, he saw some people he didn’t recognise, mostly civilians, and that detail he was searching for had been there basically since he’d woken up.

Okay, he was convinced now. But was he _really_ in the past? How on earth had it happened? Had someone slipped him something? Was it a jutsu? Some random ‘higher power’ thing? In any case, what was he supposed to do? Would anyone even believe him if he tried to say anything? Well, maybe if they got the Yamanaka involved…

No, Kakashi would prefer to _not_ have someone go through his head like that.

He was almost at the Hokage tower now, and a weird chill went down his spine. It was identical to each time that he just _knew_ Gai was approaching, and indeed, a moment later, there was an almighty cry of, “KAKASHI! MY ETERNALLY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!”

A clatter, a crash, a cloud of dust and smoke, and a moment later, Gai stood in front of him, thumbs up, teeth shining, and eyes sparkling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a drinking challenge with Maito Gai, the Rokudaime, Hatake Kakashi, wakes up in the past. But he's not the only one. Can two mismatched friends and rivals prevent the devastating Fourth Ninja War? And can they trust anyone else to help them? Well, they certainly have plenty of time to figure it all out. Time travel friendship fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So it's been ages since I posted this fic, I know. But you can blame the fact that I kept getting annoyed trying to write Gai. He was so difficult, that I admit I kinda gave up there a bit. But now I've finished this chapter, finally, and hopefully it won't be so bad next time.
> 
> Also, I edited the previous chapter a bit, just changing why Kakashi's headed to the Hokage for a meeting.

When Maito Gai woke that morning, he'd been surprised to wake up in his seven year old body. At least at first. Then he remembered that incredibly kind and generous old woman who'd told him that she would give him a chance to reclaim his youth. So then… this is what she meant? It was something he could  _definitely_  go along with.

Leaping out of bed, he rushed out of the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen, freezing briefly at the sight that greeted him. "T-tou-san?" he asked, choked up.

Maito Dai looked over from where he was cooking breakfast, already in his signature green, with kaa-san's frilly, white floral apron tied on tightly. His father was frying rice, one of the few things he knew how to cook without burning it. Much. A grin graced his face, one that Gai himself had emulated all these years in honour of him, along with the trademark green jumpsuit.

"Gai!" his father's voice boomed. "You're just in time! Breakfast is almost ready, and once that's done, we'll get stuck into our morning training regimen!"

"Yosh!" Gai exclaimed, his heart on his sleeve and stars in his eyes. "It is such an honour to train with you once again, tou-san!"

Dai laughed heartily, then dished up breakfast.

For two hours afterwards they trained, pushing themselves as far as they could. Gai could feel that his old conditioning had left him, but no matter! That was nothing that training, training, and then training couldn't solve! Once he and his father had completed their morning training, Gai rushed upstairs to shower in time to be at the Academy for classes. Classes! He  _couldn't wait_  to see his comrades once more! Genma, Ebisu, Asuma, Kurenai, Rin, Obito…

At the thought of the wayward Uchiha, Gai frowned briefly before deciding that he was going to save him, this time around. There was no way that Madara or Zetsu would get their hands on his former classmate  _this time around_. And Rin, sweet Rin, Asuma as well. They weren't going to die like they had before!

As he rushed downstairs, grabbed his lunch and enthusiastically farewelled his father, Gai had this niggling feeling that he was forgetting something. Or perhaps someone. As he raced through the streets of Konoha, expertly dodging and evading the citizens so as to not knock into them, he came across a sight that made him  _ **Remember**_.

Hatake Kakashi. His Eternal Rival and Dearest Friend in all the elemental nations. Memories returned to him, and he remembered that Kakashi had been there with him, had also drunk some of that marvellous elixir the old woman had given him. So, He was here then? His Rival and Friend. Gai grinned, teeth gleaming white. Now, here was someone he could plan with! With that thought, he dashed off towards him.

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNALLY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!"

Gai stood in front of his Rival, thumbs up, teeth shining, and eyes sparkling. "KAKASHI! It is so good to see you here!" he exclaimed. "We have returned to the Springtime of our Youth! The Budding of our Green Leaves, the Flowering of our…"

"Enough! I get it!" Kakashi interrupted. "What are you doing here, Gai? What do you mean,  _returned_?"

Anyone else might have been put off by the way he spoke, but Gai… Gai  _knew_  Kakashi. He knew his tells, as much as he'd tried to hide them over the years. And it seemed, time travel hadn't dimmed this ability. Kakashi was tense, like a coiled spring, ready to fight or flee as needed. But there was no need.

"I mean to say that we've returned to our Youth!" Gai told him enthusiastically. "Last night for us was not here and now, my friend! We have returned to the past, and now we have the chance to make things better than before!"

"Wait, are you saying…?" Kakashi gave him a hard stare, then looked around for anyone watching, then grabbed Gai by the collar and shunshined them both off to a different place, where Gai was sure no one was nearby. "Gai, what the heck did you do?"

"We're in the past, Kakashi!" Gai declared. "Surely you remember? You were quite as eager as I was to drink that tantalizing elixir! And now we're here!"

Kakashi face-palmed, though Gai had no idea why. "Gai, what on earth made you think it was a good idea for us to time travel?" he asked in that tone he usually reserved for Gai when he felt he'd done something a little  _too_ extreme. " _Especially_  while drunk? Do you have any  _idea_ …?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, sighed, and allowed himself to relax. Gai waited for his Rival to be ready for whatever it was he was going to say, recognising that look and posture as one that he had when solving a problem, or a complex riddle. Gai was a bit disappointed that Kakashi wasn't more keen about this  _chance_  they had to change things, but he supposed, being back here… Letting out a self-depreciating sigh, Gai privately admitted that rushing into this might not have been the best idea. He was enthusiastic, ever ready for a new challenge, but that didn't mean he was stupid enough not to realise, even if it took awhile to register with him.

He'd just… been so  _excited_  at the idea of returning to his Youth, after everything with the war, and being confined to a wheelchair for so long…

"You're about to say we shouldn't have done it, right?" Gai guessed as Kakashi's eyes opened and he stared at him. "That we should have left well enough alone, that the world was fine. I just… It was a chance to reclaim my  _Youth_! And also… our dear friends."

His Rival sighed. "I suppose I can't fault that last reasoning," he admitted. "But unless you know a way to reverse this…? I guess we're stuck here, so we might as well do something about it."

Gai grinned, teeth gleaming white. "That's the spirit!" he encouraged. "Never fear, Kakashi! We shall rewrite the past, saving our friends, and all the innocents who died because of the Fourth War!"

Kakashi simply sighed, then asked, "Speaking of the past… Shouldn't you be headed to the Academy now?"

Gai's eyes widened. "You are correct, Rival!" he realised. "I shall go to the Academy, then, and make sure to watch over our friends! Uh, though, what are you going to be doing? I'm not entirely sure  _exactly_  when we are."

"I'm six, you're seven," Kakashi said. "I'm headed to the Hokage to meet with him about being promoted to chuunin, then I'm going to be placed with Minato-sensei for the next three years. You're going to graduate later this year, and be placed with Genma and Ebisu… You with me so far, Gai?"

Gai nodded, a trickle of anticipation running up his spine. So, Team Chouza would form soon, huh? Excellent! He could not wait to see his comrades that made up his gennin team once more! But then he came to a startling realisation that dampened his mood.

"Kakashi," he said, tone serious. "Your father…"

His Rival briefly closed his eyes, and Gai knew he was right. He remembered that Sakumo had died shortly before Kakashi's promotion to chuunin, so that meant that they… They were too late then. He sighed.

"It's fine," Kakashi said. "It's not like I haven't come to terms with it already, and at least this time… I won't cast his memory aside, like I did before."

Gai nodded grimly, then realised that he should get going. "Well, Kakashi," he said. "We should meet up later to plan. For now, though, I have school to attend, and you have a meeting with our esteemed Hokage."

Kakashi nodded, then said, "The old bridge, an hour after classes get out. And remember,  _don't_ tell anyone about the time travel, alright?"

"Is that an order from the Rokudaime Hokage?" Gai half-teased.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, then he shunshined away.

Gai took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and took to the rooftops, headed in the direction of the Academy. He had old friends to reacquaint himself with, so he sped off, eager to get started on changing the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryokan: Traditional Japanese Inn.
> 
> Arigatou: Thanks.


End file.
